The present invention relates to a rectangular electrical connector of the so-called "assisted insertion and removal" type, comprising a plug, a mounting base, and a forced plug-insertion and-removal drawer. Numerous connectors of this type are known, for example that described in Patent No. FR-A-2 424 643.
More precisely, the invention concerns connectors in which the plug is fitted with a grid designed to lock the plug contacts in place when this grid is inserted completely on the plug. Frequent provision of this type of grid allows a pre-locking position, in which the grid remains fastened to the plug while, however, permitting the installation or removal of the contacts. It is important not to plug in the connector as long as the grid does not lock the contacts in place, since it is not completely pushed into place. In fact, in this case the contacts are held in position elastically only. The grid may remain incompletely pushed in, either because of an omission in the pre-locking position, or because its motion has been blocked by a poorly-placed contact.
The invention is intended to remove the risk that the plug and the mounting base will be connected while the grid is not in its completely-inserted position.